


Battle of Wills

by lena-in-a-red-dress (CSIGurlie07)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIGurlie07/pseuds/lena-in-a-red-dress
Summary: When Kara gears up to save the day while kryptonite still seeds the atmosphere, someone has something to say about it. (a 4x04 missing scene)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Battle of Wills

“Gear up.”

Alex finds Kara in the medbay, but what surprises her more than the call to action is Lena’s countermand, who enters hot on Alex’s heels.

“Stand down, Supergirl!”

“I am Director here, Miss Luthor–”

“And our conversation isn’t over.”

When Alex glares, Kara flinches on Lena’s behalf, because the CEO doesn’t have the sense to be afraid.

“We appreciate your help, Lena, but you have zero authority here.”

Lena doesn’t back down. “Supergirl may not under my purview, but the propriety L-Corp technology keeping her alive is.”

“Um, guys?”

“And as the foremost expert on this suit I am telling you that it is NOT combat ready while kryptonite is still in the atmosphere.”

“GUYS!”

Lena and Alex both turn, radiating irritation. Kara lifts her hands placatingly. “Care to fill me in?”

Alex is the first to jump in. “We have intel that the Graves are unleashing mind-controlled aliens on the fair. We need back up if we’re going to take them in without casualties.”

Familiar purpose fills Kara from boots to helmet, and she nods in readiness. “Okay then.”

“No, not okay,” Lena counters again. She turns her back on Alex, and faces Kara squarely. Concerned, angry eyes gaze intently into the isosuit helmet, and Kara rivets to the spot.

“You need to listen to me, okay?” Lena continues, voice low. Her hands gesture as she speaks. “After the incident at the police station I reprogrammed the suit to prioritize filtration. There are no shields, no propulsion assists, nothing to help you in a combat situation.”

Kara grins. “I don’t need any of that.”

“If power levels drop below critical, all remaining resources will divert to filtration, Supergirl. Do you understand what that means?”

Swallowing thickly, apprehenshion slowly steals over Kara.

“The suit will lock down to conserve power. It will not move. You will be locked in place until power levels restore or the kryptonite is scrubbed from the atmosphere.”

A sick feeling coils in the pit of Kara’s stomach. Now she understands Lena’s vehemency– and Alex’s decision now feels odd.

Lena holds her gaze through the darkened visor, willing her to understand. It reminds her of the secret she’d inadvertently shared in the labs, of her discomfort with tight spaces.

Lena’s care banishes the trepidation.

“I understand,” she says, voice heavy with comprehension. She takes Lena’s shoulders and offers a smile Lena can’t see. “But I can still help.”

“One of my devices already almost killed you,” Lena reminds her quietly. “Don’t–”

“Your device saved the city.” Kara is ready to put this guilt to bed for good. “And now another is going to do the same.”

After a moment of long silence, Lena shrugs out from under the hands on her shoulders. “I’ll monitor your power levels from here.”

Kara takes a deep breath. She nods. “Thank you.”

“Just… be careful.”

“Always am.”

The mutter that travels through the helmet headset sounds suspiciously like _bullshit_ , but Kara only grins.

She has a job to do.

Carefully.


End file.
